Gone
by CiSmile
Summary: Park MyungEun atau gadis yang sering dipanggil Jin adalah yeoja yang menderita penyakit kelainan darah.Dia tidak boleh sedikitpun terluka.Apabila ia terluka dia akan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak meski itu luka kecil.Jin menjalani hari-harinya dengan baik dan akan lebih baik saat bersama gaimana ceritanya? RnR ne ;)


Fanfiction

Tittle : Gone

Author : CiSmile

Genre: Happy,School Life,Sad

Cast : Park Jimin,Park MyungEun

Rate : PG13

Warning : Typo,Gaje,Garing/?,De el el

Summary : Park MyungEun atau gadis yang sering dipanggil Jin adalah yeoja yang menderita penyakit kelainan tidak boleh sedikitpun ia terluka dia akan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak meski itu luka menjalani hari-harinya dengan baik dan akan lebih baik saat bersama ceritanya? RnR ne ;)

^^Happy Reading^^

2009

Saat itu suasana sangat tegang

Dirumah sakit di Seoul,ada sepasang orang tua sedang menunggu diruang tunggu dengan raut wajah sedang menunggu anak mereka,Jin yang sedang dibawa kerumah sakit karena saat disekolah Jin terjatuh dan mengakibatkan lututnya berdarang tanpa henti.

Lalu,dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang cukup cemas.

"Dokter,bagaimana keadaannya ?"Ucap Umma Jin dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir akan kondisi putrinya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"Ucap Ayah Jin

"Tuan dan Nyonya harap kalian, penyakit *kelainan cepat mengeluarkan ,anak anda tidak boleh terluka ia terluka,maka dia akan dia tidak boleh menerima sembarang darah"Ucap Kata dokter menjelaskan

(*penyakitnya lay aku gak tau keterangan maklumi ya :v)

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih dokter"Ucap Ayah Jin

" .Saya permisi"Ucap Ayah Jin

Setelah dokter berlalu,kini Ibu dan Ayah Jin masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Jin.

"Nak,kuatkan dirimu harus mengalami penyakit ini seumur hidup"Ucap Umma Jin menangis sambil meneteskan air mata

"Ne Umma,aku akan bersabar"Ucap Jin menahan tangisnya walaupun kini matanya memerah.

Akhirnya Jin menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan

2013

Pagi itu,seorang namja sedang berjalan santai menuju Seoul High dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Annyeong Hyung"Ucap Jimin menyapa

"Nado"Ucap namja yang bernama No MinWoo

Kini mereka tengah berjalan berdua

"Kau tak memakai sepedamu ?"Ucap MinWoo

" sedang bosan memakai sepeda sekarang"Ucap Jimin seraya menendang batu dijalan

"Oh"Ucap MinWoo datar

"Hyung sendiri kenapa tidak mengendarai motor?"Ucap Jimin

"Motorku dipakai Appaku"Ucap Minwoo terlihat badmood

"Sudahlah hyung jangan kesal seperti appamu tau kalau hyung sepulang sekolah akan mengajak yeoja Hayoung"Ucap Jimin mulai usil.

" ini jangan bilang seperti itu !"Ucap MinWoo ingin menjitak kepala jitakan itu sepertinya berhasil dihindari oleh Jimin.

" kena"Ucap Jimin seraya menunjukkan evil smilenya dan berlari

"Aku akan mengejarmu"Ucap MinWoo berlari

Ketika kedua namja itu berlarian mereka hampir menabrak seorang yeoja

Yeoja itu hampir terjatuh tapi tangan Jimin bisa menangkap yeoja itu sehingga tidak terjatuh di aspal.

" hampir menabrakmu"Ucap Jimin sangat bersalah.

" telah menangkapku"Ucap yeoja itu tersenyum

Kemudian datang Minwoo.

" kau rupanya"Ucap MinWoo menarik Jimin

"Hyung!"Ucap Jimin berusaha melepas tangan Minwoo

" "Ucap seorang yeoja yang suaranya cukup familiar ditelinga Minwoo dan itu adalah Hayoung

"Hayoung…"Ucap Minwoo

"Sampai kapan oppa mau mengahajar kapan kelakuan jelek itu berhenti?!"Ucap Hayoung membentak Minwoo.

"Mianhe …"Ucap Minwoo terputus

"Jangan pakai basa basi lagi sekarang kita PUTUS!"Ucap Hayoung sangat marah

"Andwe changi!Andwe!"Ucap MinWoo mengejar Hayoung

"Berhenti memanggilku changi!"Bentak Hayoung

Setelah MinWoo dan Hayoung pergi,Kini Jimin dan yeoja yang ditolongnya hanya berdua.

" boleh tau…Siapa nama mu ?"Ucap Jimin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park MyungEun tahun 1996"Ucap Yeoja yang bernama MyungEun

" kenal namaku Park Jimin tahun 1995"Ucap Jimin

Lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Panggil saja aku Jin ne ?"Ucap MyungEun

" "Ucap Jimin wink

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju sekolah sama-sama.

"Apa kau murid baru ?"Ucap Jimin

"Ne,aku pindahan dari Kirin High School"Ucap Jin

"Mengapa kau pindah ?"Ucap Jimin

"Karena aku mendapat beasiswa"Ucap Jin malu-malu dan terlihat takut

Jimin yang menyadari raut wajah menghibur Jin.

" perlu takut untuk siswa yang sangat pantas bersekolah ada yang mengganggumu panggil saja aku ne"Ucap Jimin

"Ne Oppa…"Uca Jin

"Gumawo"Ucap Jin lagi kini wajahnya terlihat senang

" Jin"Ucap Jimin

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai disekolah.

"Kelas mu dimana ?"Ucap Jimin

"aku kelas 12-A"Ucap Jin

" bisa lompat Jin"Ucap Jimin wink

"Gumawo banyak menhiburku"Ucap Jin

Kini detang jantung Jin semakin dia menyukai Jin

" bersahabat ne"Ucap jimin senyum

"Ne Oppa"Ucap Jin

Kini mereka telah menjadi sepasang sahabat.

TBC

Naaaah ff ku ? gajekan ? tunggu part 2nya ne ? Gumawo sudah baca


End file.
